


Tame

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: He's frustrated, but she knows how to make him feel better.





	

Rafe’s been on the phone for over two hours. Nadine checks her watch again, sure that she must be wrong - but she isn’t it really is past nine in the evening and Rafe is still tied up in his conference call. She can hear the muffled sound of other men’s voices through the closed door of his office, and occasionally Rafe quips up as well before listening for minutes and minutes on end. She doesn’t even know what the call is about. There must have been some emergency for Rafe to take his work home - he usually doesn’t like to work from home, keeps his work life balance by only working when he’s actually _at work_.

Nadine sighs and gets up from the couch where she’d been reading a book, walking into their bedroom and then into the en-suite bathroom. She might as well get ready for bed now - for all she knows Rafe could be busy for another four hours, and she’s not about to wait for him before going to bed. She has to work in the morning, too, drive out to a mansion where her men are hired for a security job. They have to walk to parameters of the ground first, and she needs a full night’s sleep in order to fully function.

She ties her hair up into tight buns and brushes her teeth before getting rid of the minimal makeup she has on, applying a facial Rafe had gotten her because her skin had suffered from her move from South Africa to the states. She’d been skeptical at first - she’d never been one for skin care or a beauty routine, but the creme had turned out to be a lifesaver. And she likes the little smirk on Rafe’s face whenever he sees her applying it.

By the time she steps back into the bedroom and changes into a tank top, Rafe has finished his call. There’s no more noise from his office except the occasional click of a mouse and angry typing on his keyboard, and Nadine figures she should leave him alone until he stops working on his own, without her interference. She doesn’t want to keep him from doing his work, no matter what her opinion on it is. She gets the book she read out of the living room and cuddles into bed with it, figuring she can read a few more pages and wait a little longer for Rafe.

He comes out of office eventually, turning off all the lights in the apartment before stomping into the bathroom. She can hear the shower turn on and shortly after the buzz of his electric toothbrush. By the time he slides into bed next to her, she’s dozing off.

“Done, finally?” she asks as she turns towards him, cuddling into his chest. “You were in there for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Rafe chuckles, but there’s no joy in the sound, “I work with fucking imbeciles who can’t decide a thing on their own.”

Nadine rolls her eyes, glad that Rafe can’t see it when her face is pressed against his chest. He’s not wearing a shirt, and Nadine wraps her arms around him, feeling is he’s even wearing _anything_. She’s a bit disappointed when her fingers find the waistband of his underwear.

“Can’t blame them for wanting approval from the owner of the company before going ahead, can’t you?” she murmurs, as Rafe rolls onto his back, pulling her with him so she’s half lying on top of him. She kisses him, their lips touching softly as he puts his hand on her lower back, pressing her body down against his. “They’re probably afraid of getting chewed out by you if they make a mistake,” she adds after they part.

“I guess,” Rafe concedes, not seeming satisfied with her taking his employees side. Nadine chuckles.

“Ooh, poor boss has to make the tough calls,” she coos, pouting at Rafe. “It must be so hard.”

Rafe rolls his eyes and pushes her off him, but she can see the smile he’s trying to hide from her as he turns onto his side, away from her. She slides behind him wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing his neck before continuing; “What’s it like being so successful and valued in your field? Do you cry yourself to sleep at night?”

“Okay, now it’s not funny anymore,” Rafe says, and she can hear the annoyance in his voice. It only makes her grin harder though, and she sits up in bed so she can turn him on his back again and straddle him.

“Don’t tell me you can’t take a joke,” Nadine smiles down at him, taking his hands and putting them on her waist. She leans down to kiss him again until she’s sure he’s not actually mad at her, his lips curling into a smile when she sighs against his lips.

She gets off him again and curls into his side, his arm beneath her head as she strokes down his chest, feeling over the sparse hair that’s dusted along his torso. Rafe closes his eyes and enjoys her touches, so relaxing after spending hours sitting in his chair, his body tense from trying to keep his cool in front of the regional managers of the stores on the West Coast. He’ll probably have to fly to California sometime later this week and check on the shipping from China that’s giving them problems at customs.

“I’ll be gone for a few days trying to fix this shit,” he says eventually, opening his eyes and turning his head to his side to look at Nadine.

“Alright,” she shrugs.

“Alright?” he huffs.

“Sorry. I’ll miss you _dearly_ , my love.”

“Better.”

Rafe smiles and turns towards her, kissing her again, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and his hands run down her body and rest on her ass, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of her panties. He’s just about to feel between her legs when she makes a protesting noise and pushes away his arms.

“I’ve got to get up early tomorrow.”

“Oh, I can be quick.”

“I know,” Nadine laughs, poking Rafe’s ribs. She’s not in the mood for sex, right now, wants to stay curled up and warm in Rafe’s arms. He sighs, a little disappointed, but keeps his hands around her waist, not attempting any further tries at seducing her.

“Hey, what did you mean with you know I can be quick?” Rafe quirks up after a few seconds, lifting his head, his eyebrows furrowed. Nadine bites her lip to suppress her grin and just shakes her head.

“Nothing at all.”

“I take offense to that, you know.”

“Sure you do, now let me sleep,” Nadine says as she turns her back to Rafe. He huffs before he lies down again, turning off the last light in the bedroom before spooning her.

“I swear to god if anybody else had said that…” Rafe tries to sound threatening, but he only succeeds in making Nadine giggle again.

“You what? You’d have thrown them out?”

“No, but I wouldn’t cuddle them, that’s for sure.”

“I feel so… appreciated.”

“You should,” Rafe whispers, pressing one last kiss to her neck, his breath warm against her skin.


End file.
